


The Bedroom Is Too Far Away

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Wonhui Smut [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, and shameless, bottom!Jun, jun's weak against desire (and wonu), side cheolsoo and gyuhao just because, top!Wonwoo, wonhui likes the thrill, wonu doesn't give a fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: How Wonwoo shamelessly desired Jun and the latter shamefully reciprocated.a.k.aWonwoo couldn’t hold it in his pants long enough for them to get to the bedroom.





	The Bedroom Is Too Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumadesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumadesu/gifts).



> This is my lame attempt to apologize for not yet finishing that Gyuhao + Wonhui kingdom AU. It won’t be done in a century so I’ll need to apologize again later.

Jun didn't notice until he felt something wet grazing his left earlobe. In addition to the touch, he also realized how Seungkwan's infamous angry lines appeared in his forehead, how Soonyoung's smiley eyes were replaced with tired look.

He watched with wide eyes as Seungkwan threw a notebook over the cafeteria table towards him--well, not exactly _at him_ , but the person on his left. He wanted to stop the notebook from hitting that person, but his left arm was trapped between their bodies while his right hand was intertwined with that person's hand.

"Wonwoo!"

To his relief, the notebook landed on Wonwoo's free hand before it could get to his head. Wonwoo didn't even remove his body from Jun's side, chin still poking at Jun's shoulder.

"I swear to God, Jeon Wonwoo!!"

With forehead furrowed and eyes protruding, Seungkwan was furious. Jun was starting to fear for Wonwoo's life, but his boyfriend didn't even flinch when Seungkwan hissed, "If you don't take your filthy tongue and hands off Jun, I'll cut them off one by one."

Jun turned towards Soonyoung for help, since the latter was Wonwoo's best friend for years, even before he and Wonwoo met. But Soonyoung looked like he was ready to feed Wonwoo to ~~the shark~~ Seungkwan.

"You know, Wonwoo," Mingyu spoke from his seat next to Soonyoung. He had a tired look on his face. "We just wanted to have a conversation with Jun without you molesting him."

"I'm not molesting. I'm showing love," Wonwoo answered as-a-matter-of-factly, which received groans from around the table and an amused laugh from Joshua.

"Ugh. You can show love without being gross," Seungcheol chimed in from Joshua's side. He squeezed Joshua's hand on the table and gave his boyfriend a smile. "Look at me and Shua."

"Shut up, Cheol. You call him "my Eve" and "bunny Shua" in public. That's repulsive." Seungkwan snarked, making Seungcheol whimpered in Joshua's hold.

While the others were bickering, the wet sensation was back to Jun's earlobe, this time accompanied with small prickling from something slightly sharp. Jun didn't need to look to know what was happening. This was a sensation he knew all too well--and also loved. His face heated up at the thought of enjoying it in this situation. _In public_.

Seungkwan finally stopped butchering Seungcheol when he threw a glance and caught what was happening. With amazing speed he grabbed his bag and had it in the air, ready to throw.

"Fine." Wonwoo’s deep voice said next to his ear. Jun felt Wonwoo's weight removed from him and almost whined at the loss. The next thing he knew was that Wonwoo intertwined their hands and pulled him off the chair.

"Hey! Why does Jun have to go too?" protested Seungkwan.

Wonwoo shrugged as he walked away and Jun gave an apologetic smile before letting himself getting pulled. Soon they were out of the cafeteria and their friends’ voices were gone. Jun thought he really felt sorry for them, but with fingers laced together with Wonwoo's, he found himself lying.

Bodies pressed closely, Jun glanced at Wonwoo's side profile. Sometimes when he looked at Wonwoo, he felt in awe. How could he be so blessed? So he made sure to participate in volunteering for good causes, that way he could thank the universe for uniting him with Jeon Wonwoo.

Jun was too busy gazing at Wonwoo that he belatedly realized they were walking into the restroom. He didn't think much of it at first but started to think something's weird when Wonwoo didn't let go of his hands. Instead, Wonwoo pulled him into the furthest stall from the entrance, locking the door as soon as they were inside.

"Wonwoo?" Confused, Jun asked to Wonwoo's back. He got the answer when Wonwoo turned around.

His eyes. Wonwoo's eyes had this familiar look that always managed to raise Jun's temperature several degrees higher. The one that rendered him motionless, unable to move a limb until Wonwoo's face was right in front of his.

The binding spell was broken once Wonwoo's lips touched his. That instant Jun's body moved; his mouth chasing Wonwoo's, his hands pulling their faces even closer together. Their kiss was not that gentle, but no moans escaped. They were skilled in swallowing each other's moans so no one could hear.

Not letting their lips apart, Wonwoo pushed Jun to the wall next to the door. His one hand kept Jun's body steady as he grinded his hips on Jun's. Feeling Wonwoo's hardness over the fabric, plus having his nipples caressed under the shirt made Jun work harder in staying quiet.

When Jun's cock had turned painfully hard, Wonwoo moved his lips to Jun's neck.

"Junnie..." He sucked a patch of skin near his ear before letting go and spoke again. "Can I fuck you?"

Jun wanted to get angry because it's always like this. Every time Wonwoo would take him to a semi-public place and only asked _after_ Jun became hard enough to beg. But he also knew that it wasn't just Wonwoo's fault. If he had asked Wonwoo to stop before they started grinding on each other, Wonwoo would've stopped. Yet Jun never asked. He actually enjoyed it and, oh my God, how embarrassed he was!

Too ashamed to say a simple "yes", Jun opted to push Wonwoo away for a bit and work to get himself out of his pants. Wonwoo didn't waste any time to follow and take out lube and condoms from his bag. Jun had just finished folding their pants and putting them on the toilet lid when Wonwoo gave him one of the condoms. He put it on himself before turning his body around. Now facing the wall, Jun put a bit of his shirt into his mouth then placed both hands on the wall. He had his bare ass facing Wonwoo and stuck it out more when he felt Wonwoo's lubricated fingers on his skin.

Wonwoo's fingers were efficient workers. They knew that both Jun and Wonwoo wanted to get united as soon as possible. So it didn't take long for Jun's hole to be ready and the fingers moved to give way for Wonwoo's dick.

Wonwoo pushed in easily, thanks to the thorough preparation and Jun's body already adjusting to Wonwoo's. He went all the way inside then pulling back only so slightly. He fucked Jun like that, slowly and without letting their bodies separate. Jun found himself drowning in pleasure, but the sound of door opening and footsteps stopped him from completely losing himself. 

"I wonder where they went. Do they have class after this?" Dear heavens. It's Mingyu's voice. The realization made him bite his shirt stronger.

"That sloth--no, _parasite_. Sticking on Jun like--" Seungkwan's voice came along with the sound of zipper opening.

"I think they're done for today." Next was Soonyoung's voice. "I remember Wonwoo saying that Wednesday's a good day, lets him be with Jun more."

Because Wonwoo was Wonwoo, he chose this moment to fasten his thrusts. The change in pace made it more difficult for Jun to silence his moans, but boy, how much Jun _loved_ the feeling.

"--better be treating Jun right--" Seungkwan's grumbling was almost inaudible to Jun. His head was too full with the thought of how good Wonwoo pounding into him.

"Yeah... _right_..."

Soonyoung's playful tone was responded with groans of protest from Seungkwan and Mingyu. Jun would’ve chuckled if he wasn’t too busy focusing on each of Wonwoo's thrust, chasing the pleasure they brought. He didn't realize that his body was also going on the chase until his hips pushed Wonwoo so hard, they hit the partition between this stall and the next. The noise was loud and then followed with silence; their friends were no longer chatting.

It might be Jun’s imagination, but the sound of flesh slapping seemed to be a hundred times louder among the silence. He reached to Wonwoo’s right hand which was gripping his hips. The gesture failed to give Wonwoo his message. Well, it’s more likely that Wonwoo understood yet refused to comply. Wonwoo did slow down, but he’s not giving the slightest hint of stopping.

Instead, he plastered himself to Jun’s back and moved his hips in a mix of slow thrusts and rotations. At times the thrusts hit Jun’s sweet spot, Jun had to put his hand back to the wall to regain his balance. One, two, slow, and then one deep, straight to jackpot. The overwhelming pleasure of that one perfect strike, plus the agony of not being able to scream about it, those were Jun’s ecstasy.

After what seemed like forever, their friends spoke again. This time Jun’s brain had completely given up on picking up what they’re saying. He barely had the energy to pray that their friends simply dismissed the loud noise as nothing worthy to be investigated. Eventually their voices gradually diminished in volume, and Jun knew they were out of the bathroom.

Upon the realization, Jun reached to Wonwoo’s hand once again. This time Wonwoo obeyed and stopped his thrusting, allowing Jun to take his other hand off the wall and bend his body. He bent towards the floor, both hands now placed on the tile. He pushed his lower body up, the only parts of his feet that touched the ground were the tips of his fingers, grazing the other wall of this small stall. He felt Wonwoo adjusting to the new position until his dick was nicely pointing down towards Jun’s hole. Then, they continued.

It didn’t last long since this position made it hard for Wonwoo to miss Jun’s sweet spot. Soon Jun’s body shook and he came without being touched by Wonwoo’s fingers. One, two, and then three thrusts, the last one was especially rushed and ended with Wonwoo releasing into the condom. Jun would’ve liked it better if Wonwoo had filled him without the restraint of condom, but after one harsh lesson in the troubles of cleaning after public sex (they made _Joshua_ angry and it’s not something they wanted to do again), they never did it raw.

Jun had just thrown his condom to the trash can when he was slowly turned around. Wonwoo’s lips greeted him and he gladly replied. A moment went by in silence as they shared a slow kiss.

“Was I too rough?” Wonwoo asked after they separated.

Jun answered with a shake of his head and a shy smile. “I liked it.”

Wonwoo’s face split into a grin. “I like you.” Jun laughed.

 

***

 

They were in a corner of Seungcheol’s living room, watching their friends ~~bullying~~ teasing Mingyu over his not-so-secret crush on Minghao. At least Jun was. Wonwoo apparently had no interest in what their friends were doing.

When Wonwoo’s hand started to roam inside Jun’s shirt, Jun let it be. It was only gentle strokes and felt relaxing. But then the strokes were no longer chastise, provoking Jun’s skin and nipples.

“Wonwoo...” Jun whined in protest.

“Let’s go to the bathroom” was Wonwoo’s reply.

Jun whimpered as he held back a sigh. His right nipple was especially sensitive today. “No...”

“Why?”

“Not... Please... I want to scream your name, so no—hhh...”

One flick and then the fingers stopped. Jun turned his neck to see Wonwoo looking at him with so much longing.

“It has been a while since I hear you scream my name..." 

Jun nodded eagerly. “Let’s go home.” And yet Wonwoo shook his head.

“Can’t wait. Cheol’s car.”

Seungcheol’s jeep was at the back of the house and the only neighbor near that area was away, Jun heard Seungcheol mentioned it earlier.

“Keys?”

Jun had no idea how Wonwoo procured the key, but it was there in Wonwoo’s left palm. He decided it’s not such an important thing to think about and followed Wonwoo in sneaking out of the room. He ended up figuring his preference of bathroom stalls over cars, but having a good screaming session after such a long time was the highlight of the day.


End file.
